


Let me give you a hand

by AceJames



Series: many a small thing [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (light), AFAB Regis, Abnormally Large Dick, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Kink, Squirting, Stomach Deformation, Trans Regis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, near - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: Regis feels a stretch he hasn't felt since he was in his early twenties, it's not as close to the first time where he sunk down onto Clarus in the back of his car as it had been. But its not even the first time since they've gotten back together that he's had him like this, closer to the third or forth time and Regis always needs time between them to recoup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look y'all can blame Jonphaedrus for sending me this:
> 
> Regis is thrice as tight as he's been in ten years and Clarus kind of wants to keel over and die, but he's smiling like he's just seen heaven, and isn't moving. "Clarus," the King says, pleasantly enough.
> 
> "Yes?" He sounds strained, even to himself. Clarus is biting the inside of his lip, and his eyes are crossing a little. 
> 
> "If you come before I do," Regis continues, still smiling, eyes shut, "I am going to personally have you executed. Do we have an understanding?"
> 
> "Yes, Your Majesty."
> 
>  
> 
> And us pretty much talking about clarus's dick
> 
> Takes place in many a small thing has become large, after the assassination attempt.

Regis feels a stretch he hasn't felt since he was in his early twenties, it's not as close to the first time where he sunk down onto Clarus in the back of his car as it had been. But its not even the first time since they've gotten back together that he's had him like this, closer to the third or forth time and Regis always needs time between them to recoup. To really enjoy the tenderness and watch the pride in Clarus's eyes spark, to truly take in the way he's tight around three of his own fingers again and where Clarus even trying to put three in without a bit of lube is a magic trick they need to learn again.

He's not moulded to his dick anymore and there's a little prickle of annoyance at it, but it shatters when Clarus whines over him and pulls him back into the momeng, dragging a large hand down his side and fucks into him just a bit more.

His head tilts back and he groans, then smiles sharp and sweet as he curves his fingers around the nape of his Shield's neck to pull him impossibly closer for only a few seconds before pushing him back and slides thin fingers across the slight swell of his breasts, down his stomach and rests right over where he knows Clarus's cock is bottoming out.

Clarus is feverish, red and hot, sweat curving down his throat and down between his pecs. The blue eyes are bright and slightly hazy but he snaps to full awareness when he sees Regis's hand.

"You're about there aren't you, love?" It's a hassle to keep his voice steady and get the words out unbroken by a groan. He presses down on his lower abdomen and enjoys the startled noise he gets from it. "I can honestly say that I haven't felt it this much in years."

There's a perfect broken noise from his partner and Regis laugh-groans as the next thrust sends him a few centimeters up the bed from the force.

"Regis," Clarus tries, voice shattering and he groans low and in a way that has him shuddering from it, "Regis, gods, never again am I letting you get that tight."

Regis laughs more heartily and smiles again as Clarus leans down to kiss him, his hips pausing in their pace to rain his affection down upon his king. Regis soaks it in like a parched flower and returns it when he can.

"What, don't want me to be able to feel anyone but you?" He's half teasing, but the way Clarus's fingers find his and they twine, the annoyed crinkles in the corner of his eyes have him giving pause. 

" _Yes_ ," it's whispered, Regis barely hears it and he thinks by the way Clarus's eyes drift away from his that his precious consort thought his words were akin to a dirty secret that was not to ever be aired.

Regis frees one of his hands and moves them back down towards his stomach, propping himself up on one elbow as he draws a leg back enjoy that he can slide fingers through the slick and trace around the side of where Clarus was sunk into his pussy. He takes a breath, flicking the finger back and forth, coating it and slowly, so slowly, presses it in next to it.

Clarus's eyes go wide and Regis wriggles his finger enough to have him whine. Conversationally, as he slowly pulls it back out and wipe-pats the wetness over Clarus's hip, he says; "you're certainly on your way to doing it." He doesn't think the other can breathe for a few seconds, but his mind seemingly catches up and doesn't bother saying anything as he sits back, plants his hands over his hips and fucks into him harder than before. 

He didn't ask, but Regis doesn't mind for once, not when he feels lightning up his spine and loves the way the thick - really, it was too thick - cock drives into him. He puts his hand back onto the flat of his abdomen and pushes down and basks in the choked _please_.

"Go on then," he murmurs, feeling benevolent and chuckling as Clarus hunches over him and comes in him. Just the knowledge of their slick mixing makes his breath hitch as he rubs his hand up and down the curve of the older man's back, only stopping at the edge of a tattoo and lets him gasp and catch his breath.

It feels comfortable like this, the cock softening in him and the warmth over him, but he knows the moment Clarus is back in his own brain again because he is suddenly eye to eye with him and there's annoyance furrowing his brow.

"You didn't come," Clarus accuses, voice sounding a tad hurt and there is a little suspicion written all over his face.

"Mm, no I didn't," he agrees and sinks back into the bedding, "fix that, will you love?"

"Gladly."

Pulling himself out of his wet cunt, Clarus replaced his cock with fingers. There is no easing him up to anything, Regis realizes as three are pushed in and curving up just slightly. He's already so open and they are pushing at the walls, stretching him more and Regis only shudders at it. 

Clarus is focused, watching him like a hawk and waiting for something, before he sees it or just gives up waiting. His other hand spreads out on his stomach, pressing down and cracking a smile.

"The first few times," he tells him, "did you know that you were small enough that I could see how deep I was? That your stomach showed the pace you were going?"

Regis yelps and arches his back as a thumb catches his clit and grinds against it. Words not forming right, but he was listening. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about it. It happened again when you let me back into your bed, I walked around half hard constantly until you were able to take me again."

He realizes that there's Clarus's pinky breeching his entrance and doesn't hold back the yowl or how his hips jerked up as they tilted up and fucked him at an angle that had his thighs trembling and bottom lip bitten red. He plants his feet firmly on the bed and splays his legs wider, gasping as a callous catches at his clit and scrapes almost too painfully. The younger male catches the other's mouth twist in a near apology and chokes on a laugh as he knows exactly how sorry Clarus absolutely is _not_.

"Imagine what it'd look like if I got my fist in you," he murmurs and Regis does, wanting so hard and suddenly it hurts, "could see my knuckles under your skin, Regis."

Clarus pushes his fingers more up into him until he's catching the tops of his knuckles on the entrance, twisting occasionally to get him even wider and promises him something he can't hear as they pop through and he comes with a thick gush of fluids. He whines and gasps, yelling as Clarus just grinds the pads against the sensitive walls as he slowly comes down. 

Regis didn't even realize his eyes had been shut until there's a slick pop and Regis is empty. He pants and lays on his back, eyes staring unseeingly at the dark fabric of the canopy over their bed. The hand on his stomach presses down again and he feels Clarus shifting, but it's when he feels a wet something across his cunt lips, Regis hauls a leg up and presses his foot down hard on Clarus's shoulder.

"Too soon," he hisses and lowers his leg, sprawling out as Clarus kisses his way up to rest his head against the bottom of his ribs and pins him there. Slowly he drags a hand up and through the man's brown hair and quirks a brow as his blanket chooses right then to bite under one of his breasts and suckle at the skin until it was bound to bruise and last. He gives up on asking and wriggles around to get more comfortable, knowing in about two-three hours Clarus will want to play with him all over again.


End file.
